Nightmares and Reassurances
by Bloody Amethyst
Summary: Akaashi wakes up from a nightmare, and Bokuto is a light sleeper


AN : This is my first Haikyuu FF and I hope you will like it

Akaashi sat up straight in bed and tried to pull in deep breaths as tears ran down his cheeks. The crystal clear pictures from his dream plaguing his mind, and he covers his face with his hands, lying down on his side, his back to his boyfriend, trying to force himself to stay quiet so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. Little did he know, despite the two years of attending the same school, being on the same team, and the half year of being a couple, that Bokuto was a light sleeper.

Bokuto opened his eyes, searching for what had woken him. It wasn't unusual for him to wake in the middle of the night by a stray sound, but this time it was different, he knew it, it wasn't just a sound this time, it had been something more. And when the chocked sob came again did he turn to his boyfriend and found him curled up in a ball, his body shaking. And he felt his heart ache slightly as he realized that Akaashi was trying to keep quiet so as not to wake him, but that wasn't how their relationship was supposed to be. They leaned on each other when they needed it, they relied on the other to keep lift them up and keep them up when they couldn't do it themselves. So he couldn't understand why the younger man tried to keep whatever it was that was hurting him to himself. He moved carefully and in one quick and fluid motion did he snake one arm under the other and the other wrapped around him from above, pulling him close to his chest.

"Keiji, sweetheart, talk to me." He said gently, but all he got was a broke sob, making him frown even deeper. It wasn't often that the younger man let out his feelings this openly, not even when they were alone, so something big must really have happened. He carefully relaxed his arms so he could make him turn towards him, which was easier said then done with how tightly he had wrapped himself up, but it had its perks to be more well trained, and larger, then his partner, and this was one of them. He watched the others face, clenched up in pain and sorrow and pulled him closer again, wrapping himself around him, showing him that he wasn't alone. The room was silent for several minutes, except for the muted sobs coming from the younger of the two.

"You should sleep." Was the first thing out of his mouth after he was able to speak, his voice was low, and a bit clogged from the crying. But he should have known that his boyfriend wouldn't accept those words. Should have known that Bokuto, with how stubborn he was, with how caring he was, wouldn't go back to sleep after having found him in the state he had been in.

"Not when you need me awake." Bokuto answered gently. "You should have woken me, I don't want you to have to face whatever this was on your own." He continued, his voice still gentle, and without any accusations. "I want to be here for you when you need it." He continued, then a note of self doubt emerged, something that seldom came out off the volleyball court. "Or am I not reliable enough?" He asked, and Akaashi felt his eyes widen, his fingers curled against Bokuto's chest, failing to grip anything since he didn't have a shirt on.

"No, that isn't it." He said, his voice raspy from the crying. "I just didn't want to bother you." He said, feeling new tears run down his cheeks.

"That isn't possible." Bokuto said, a gentle smile in his voice. "Please, tell me what was wrong, so I can help you." He whispered, pain now coloring his words. And Akaashi sighed. He knew Bokuto wouldn't press if he really didn't want to talk about it, but, the thing was, he did want to lean on the older male, but he wasn't sure it was truly alright for him to do so, even after all their time together was he worried about being a bother for the other. Then he sighed again and decided to take a leap of faith.

"It was a nightmare." He muttered. "I have had them since I was little." He admitted.

"I didn't know." Bokuto said gently, his arms wrapping themselves around him tighter as he held him closer.

"I haven't had them when I sleep beside you. This is the first time." He answered slowly, still unsure it was okay to revile this hidden part of himself to the older male.

"Did I help keep them away?" Bokuto asked, and Akaashi nodded, feeling more tears run down his cheeks.

"That's why it hit so hard this time." He whispered. "I haven't had them at all when you are near, for little over a year, whenever you are near, I can sleep without getting them." He continued.

"What are they about?" The older asked, his nose buried in the others hair.

"Abandonment." Akaashi whispered, feeling the old pain from his childhood creep up on him again. "I think that was why I dreamed of it again now. It is my greatest fear, and I I'm afraid that when you go off to college will you forget about me, you will find someone else to take my place." He whispered, guilt now coursing through his veins.

"Never." Bokuto said with certainty. "No one can take your place. You are my Keiji, my partner. And I will never leave you behind, never leave you as long as you don't want to leave me." He continued, his voice fierce and strong, despite how low it was.

"How can you know that?" Akaashi asked, he fet Bokuto move slightly away from him, one of his arms unwrapping from around him, the fingers wrapping around his chin instead, forcing his head up, so their eyes meet.

"Because, I love you, Keiji. More then anyone or anything else in this world, I love you." He said, his voice low, gentle and filled of the love he spoke of. "I would choose you over anyone and anything in this world. Because you make me happier then anything else." He continued, and Akaashi felt his eyes widen again and more tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Anything?" He asked, his voice weak, and Bokuto nodded.

"Anything, I would give it all up if I had to choose between it and you, no matter what that is." He said, rubbing his nose against Akaashi's. "You are my light, my heart." He muttered and Akaashi basically threw himself forward, his legs straightening out so he could get closer to the other, his arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed his face against the older mans chest, his tears running hot down his cheeks, but this time are they of gratitude. He knew that the other never would have said those words unless he truly meant them.

"Thank you, thanks you." He gasped out between his sobs. "I love you, love you." He continued, and he felt the others arms wrap tighter around him.

"I got ya." He whispered, his lips pressing against the top of his hair in one kiss after the other, one hand running in a soothing manner up and down his back. And Akaashi felt relieved that Bokuto always knew just what to say to make him feel better.

"Never let me go, please, never." He whispered

"I promise." Bokuto whispered, and Akaashi nodded.

It was a few minutes later that Bokuto cleared his throat.

"I was going to wait to ask you this, wait until maybe halfway through your last year, but, I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you just because we no longer attend the same school." He muttered, then stretched his hand up to the shelf above their heads and pulled something down, his hand clenched around it. He forced them both up in a seated position instead.

"What is it?" Akaashi asked, curious about what it was the other held in his hand.

"I was going to give this to you later, but, I guess I can give it to you now, and ask you at the same time." Bokuto muttered, then opened his hand, reviling the key that lay there, an owl key chain hanging from it. "After you graduate from high school, would you be willing to move in with me?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and trepidation. "Of course, the key will be yours right now, and you can come and go as you want to." He continued in a rush.

"You already found an apartment?" Akaashi asked, lifting his hand and gently touching the key, Bokuto nodded as he swallowed thickly.

"A couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you immediately, but, you weren't home, and then I was too happy to see you again and forgot to tell you." He admitted, he had started fidgeting from the delayed answer to his question, but when Akaashi's fingers closed around the key did he feel himself relax.

"I would love nothing more then to move in with you." He answered and looked up at the golden eyes of his lover, and the love and happiness that shone out of them made his heart soar.

"Really?" Bokuto asked, and Akaashi nodded, then thew his arms around the older mans neck, burying his face in his neck.

"Really." He answered. "And I will come by every chance I get, whenever I have time from school and club I will come by, even if only for a few hours." He continued and the happy, but quiet, shout that came from the other other made him laugh slightly.

They fell asleep a while later, the new key and key chain now on Akaashi's key ring. And he suspected that he wouldn't have that dream again. Not as long as that key was a physical proof that Bokuto wanted him in his life.

The day that Bokuto moved in to his new apartment did he manage to get Akaashi to promise that if he ever had a nightmare like that again would he call him, no matter what time or whatever. Because there was nothing as imortant to him as Akaashi's well being and happiness.

"I promise." Akaashi had smiled and kissed his lips.

"Good, because I want to always be there for you when you need me. Even if I have to sprint across half of Tokyo in the middle of the night to be beside you. Even if it is only to hug you, would I do so." He had smiled back, making Akaashi laugh, but he knew in his heart that the horned owl would really do it if it came down to that. Because that was just how he was.

"I don't think that will be necessary." He laughed. "But, thank you." He smiled, and Bokuto had grinned at him, his brightest smile filled with the love he felt for the dark haired man.

AN : I wrote this at 02:16 Am and I haven't gone over it even once after finishing it. Having written it as inspiration struck me.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
